joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Spongebob Squarepants (Wanked)
Summary Spongebob Squarepants is a naive and eternally optimistic sea-sponge that has saved countless hyperdimensional structures as his duty as superhero after the death of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from High 7-A '''to High 1-A at his peak. '''Beyond True Memetic when he feels like it Name: 'Spongebob Squarepants '''Origin: 'Spongebob Squarepants '''Gender: Usually Male (can change his gender if he wants to) Age: 29 years old, trascends time, however Classification: Anthropomorphic Sponge, Greek God Powers and Abilities: Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation (from lower-dimensional to quantum to also higher-dimensional, remains at the size of 1 3D meter by default), Body Control, Elasticity, Non-Corporeal (via this), True Flight, Supernatural Luck (via this) Absorption (he is always a beyond-dank-meme, so he can always absorb whatever he is a victim of and use it against his target, which also allows him to don`t need matter to breath), Karate Master, Mind Manipulation (Has shown the ability to affect dreams, read minds, transmit his thoughts to other people, etc.), Telekinesis (may be activated without even thinking it) Invisibility (via this), Duplication and Power Mimicry (can make at least a million copies of anything completely at his own control), Regeneration (True-Godly, regenerated after being erased alongside an infinite amount of dimensions, he always has an higher-dimensional self, thus why he can`t even truly even kill himself permanently), Immortality (types 1, 3, 8 (his beyond memetical omnipresent mind can just make himself another body anywhere, including inside a target) and 10), Acausality (via feats like this one) Pocket Reality Manipulation and Sealing (via this), Biological Manipulation, Transmutation and Creation (via this), Toon Force, Law Manipulation (Via this), Hammerspace, Teleportation (Teleported from outside of Bikini Bottom to the Krusty Krab), Breaking the 4th Wall; Plot Manipulation, Magic, Space-Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and Reality Warping (from lower-dimensional to quantum to higher-dimensional up to even beyond memetic dimensions) via Magic Book (can either write directly on it or with a thought); Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Poison, Absorption, Incineration, Radiation, Fear, Possession, Matter Manipulation (On a quantic, lower-dimensional and beyond memetical dimensions level), Transmutation, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Power Nullification, Attack Reflection (at least towards himself), Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Magic, BFR, Sealing, Gravity Manipulation, Death Manipulation (including OHK), Sound Manipulation, Blunt Force Attacks and Pain Manipulation (via this), Physics Manipulation (Up to severe changes in the fundamental forces), Biological Manipulation from anything besides himself, having its consciousness destroyed or replaced (by this), Age Manipulation (via managing to recover by himself from this) Space-Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation (which includes SBA Manipulation via this passively) and Immunity to Soul Manipulation (due to lacking one) Attack Potency: '''Varies from High Mountain Level''' usually (by this) to''' High Outerverse level at his peak (he is infinitely above other outerversal beings like Patrick to this degree). Beyond True Memetic when he wants to (he is more than 1 with the dank memes, is iconic and often ets brand-new memes, so he can often trascend average dank memes) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ '(higher than Patrick, as he managed to escape from Sandy unlike him), 'Nigh-Omnipresent with the Quickster suit (Omnipresent in his own territory) Lifting Strength: Varies from High Mountain Level usually (by this) to Irrelevant at his peak. Beyond True Memetic when he wants to Striking Strength: '''Varies from 'High Mountain Level ''usually (by this) to High Outerversal '''at his peak. Beyond True Memetic when he wants to '''Durability: Varies from High Mountain Level usually (by this) to High Outerverse level at his peak. Beyond True Memetic when he wants to; regeneration, immortality, and truly unbound conciousness (beyond the memetic omniverse) make him virtually impossible to kill or even incapacitate, BFR or seal him. Stamina: Limitless Range: '''Kilometers physically (he can stretch properly that much), up to '''High Outerversal and/or Beyond True Memetic via hax Standard Equipment: Spatula, Jellyfishing Net, Karate Gear, a piece of paper from the Magic Book in his non-corporeal mind Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: He rarely takes anything seriously, except when he knows he is a victim of some thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Note: Characters like Medakars Kurokarmi are just a friend of Spongebob, which is why they can freely summon a copy of him without any problem in that aspect Gallery Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Spongebob Category:Sponges Category:Animals Category:TV Show Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Wanked Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Wank Beyond Wank Category:Wank Tier Category:Unspeakably stupidly omega wanked Category:Conceptual wank Category:Yellow Users Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Serious Profiles Category:Nigh-Omniscient Category:Nigh-Omnipresent Category:Nigh-Omnipotent